


Disdain for the Witch

by dobryden88



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Reylo, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Misogyny, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Objectification, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Power Imbalance, Sexism, Sexual Assault, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobryden88/pseuds/dobryden88
Summary: Reylo. Begins when Rey decides to go to Kylo Ren and try to turn him towards the light.Armitage Hux has nothing but contempt for the "force" and views it as trickery and sorcery. He loathes Kylo Ren, the force, and what he views as Ren's on-going obsession with Rey.This story explores Hux's twisted attraction towards Rey in conjunction with his hatred for her. Heed the tags for warnings (there is no graphic rape).





	1. Chapter 1

Armitage Hux watched as the escape pod landed. His already prudent stride was quicker than usual as he passed his men, not making eye contact with anything but the pod. It was the girl. The _scavenger_. The  _witch_. Ren would be here at any moment, of course. Hux smirked, a wry expression that could have been mistaken for a smile. He was glad to have received information of a foreign entity entering his base. He was glad to be here _first_.

  
Motioning with a finger, two stormtroopers fell into step with him, one of them carrying restraints. The pod door slid open to reveal a wide-eyed Rey. She found herself hoisted out of the small craft, one trooper pulling her arms behind her back while the other bound her wrists tightly.

  
“So this is the best the resistance has to offer?” Armitage sneered. He stared at her a moment before striking her hard across the face. The blow broke the skin of her bottom lip and blood streamed out.

  
“I am here to see Kylo Ren. He is expecting me,” Rey met his gaze undeterred and strong, as if she had not felt the blow.

  
Hux felt his blood boil. While he was commanding the most powerful army in the galaxy Ren was sulking around the base obsessing over the girl with force powers. What _was_ his end game? Hux trusted the Supreme Leader indefinitely but he could not see how this fit. Logic, strategy, tactics, brute force - that was how the First Order would win. Ren still wasn’t here. _He_ could bring her to Snoke.

  
Rey took a step towards Hux, “You will take me to Kylo Ren,” she said.

  
_How dare she speak with such authority._

  
Hux knocked Rey to her knees and took out his blaster. The cold steel of its handle found her head as he smacked her with it; his other hand grabbing a mess of hair and pulling her head back. Yes, this was much better. A bruise bloomed on the side of her cheek and she looked dazed. Where was the “force” to help her now? What _was_ so powerful about this girl? She was small, petite even, and too confident for her own good. Even through her superficial wounds Hux noticed her almond eyes, rosebud lips, and high cheekbones. Her clothes concealed her figure well but she was definitely a woman. It was obvious why Kylo Ren was wasting time chasing her throughout the galaxy but not cutting her down once and for all. Well. He would just have to make up for Rens’ inadequacies. Again.

  
Hux raised his blaster for a second time when he suddenly found his arm frozen mid-air. From the corner of his eye a tall dark figure loomed.

  
“Your antics with the girl have kept the Supreme Leader waiting.” Kylo Ren spoke evenly but each word was laced with venom.

  
Hux locked his jaw. Turning, he cooly faced Ren, “Her arrival has been a distraction. I had to pause my duties to watch her and wait for _you_ to arrive. Here,” roughly, he grabbed Rey by the arm and brought her to her feet. Hux shoved her towards Kylo, “Take your scavenger _whore_ out of my sight,” his tone voice was low and tight as he practically spit the words in Kylo’s face.

  
That did it.

  
Hux found his throat constricted as Ren turned towards the stormtroopers.

  
“I will take the girl to Snoke. You are dismissed.”

  
The troopers marched away and Hux hit the floor with a thud. Kylo led Rey through the hanger to a corridor. His mind had felt her pain and fear. A fear that she had always had as a lone female on Jakku. It was not a secret that although Armitage Hux tolerated women in the military, he truly thought women were fit for only a few things. Kylo Ren had also felt Hux’s disdain and desire. However, there had been something else: disgust. Disgust that a feeling - desire - could creep in and take away from logic, reason, and cold calculation. As Hux had said - she was a distraction.

  
Hitting Rey, beating her, and seeing her bleed had spiked Hux’s desire and excited him. Kylo, who was always in a constant state of controlling his emotions had just about lost control when he saw Rey. He, who had battled her no holds barred, had to muster all of his control not to kill Hux when he saw him strike Rey. When he saw the images in Hux’s mind.

  
_You and Hux hate each other. You always have_. Rey’s words interrupted his thoughts.

  
_He doesn’t understand the force_ , Kylo thought in return, _he says he does not believe in it, but he is afraid. He is weak._

  
Rey raised an eyebrow. She had searched Hux’s mind briefly and in him she saw no conflict, no question that the First Order should rule the galaxy and at all costs. Given the chance, he would have been glad to kill her. But not before...Rey shuddered. She did not want to think about it. Hux’s mind was a cold, dark, calculating place. Ben’s anger was rolling off him in waves when he approached and the intensity of it shocked her. Yes, their force connection had bonded them, but she had not expected him to be so protective.

  
“Ben,” she turned to face him, “you’ll turn. I know it. You will not bow to Snoke. I saw it in a vision - I can help you.”

  
Kylo looked at her face, lip swollen and bruised. “I also saw a vision - you will be the one to turn. You will join me.”

  
_Let her turn_ , Kylo thought, closing his mind off from Rey. His reaction to seeing her hurt by another had shaken him to his core. She _had_ to turn. Kylo Ren set a stony expression on his face as they approached Snoke’s throne room. He knew if he saw another hurt her, he would kill them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux walked into a nightmare.

The _Supremacy_ burning around him. 

Snoke lying in pieces on the floor, unceremoniously halved by a lightsaber. Hux was no fool: he had seen enough dead bodies and injuries to know what weapon had killed his Supreme Leader. 

Kylo Ren and _that girl_ sprawled on opposite sides of the ruined throne room. 

Hux saw Ren’s chest rise and fall. The girl stirred. His hand wavered on the handle of his blaster. Better to end Ren’s miserable existence and keep the girl as a source of entertainment. 

For a little while, at least.

The moment was lost when Kylo Ren’s eyes opened. Hux was quick to cloak his blaster as he stood at attention.

“What happened?” His question was directed at Ren.

Kylo Ren’s movements were fluid as he stood and scanned the room, his eyes filled with fury. They rested on Rey. 

“The girl murdered Snoke.”

Hux contemplated Ren’s answer as he stared at the scavenger. She was shaking, trying to use her arms to prop herself up. 

“ _What happened?_ ” 

Kylo took a step towards Rey.

“Get all our forces down to that resistance base. Let’s finish this.”

Hux opened his mouth, thought better of it, and pressed his lips into a thin line. 

He knew how to get under Ren’s skin.

Hux knelt next to the body of a fallen praetorian and picked up the guard’s severed weapon; a long chain. It was damaged but it would get the job done. 

“I’ll secure the girl,” he marched past Ren to the spot where Rey was still struggling to sit up. 

“Where is your sorcery now, _witch_?” He sneered as he looped the chain around her neck. He made a show of it, taking longer than was necessary solely for Ren’s benefit. Binding the broken chain was tricky and Hux stood, giving it a sharp yank to check its hold. Rey cried out. 

“Get up,” he snarled, not understanding why she was slow to move. He didn’t see any life threatening wounds. From the corner of his eye he saw Ren bristle uncomfortably. 

Good.

“I said _get up_ , witch,” he pulled the chain harder this time, “you are going to pay for your crimes.” He dragged her a few feet and she gasped, still unable to rally as she coughed and tried to catch her breath. Hux found it deeply satisfying. 

“That’s enough.” 

There was no emotion in Ren’s tone when he spoke. 

“Surely you are going to deliver a swift death sentence?” Hux prompted. Rey was fully conscious now, her hands struggling with the iron around her neck like a wild thing in a trap. 

“She’s coming with us. The resistance won’t be so quick to fire if she’s on board.” Kylo Ren crossed the room and took the end of the chain from Hux. He turned it around in his gloved hand and paused.

“Remove this.”

“Sir…”

“I said remove it.”

Hux’s nostrils flared as he undid his handy work, his hands lingering around her neck as the chain hit the floor. He curled his fingers around her jaw and tilted her face to his.

“Beg me for mercy,” he whispered, “and I may make your execution less excruciating.”

She spit in his face.

In a sudden rage Hux gripped her shoulders but she didn’t flinch. He smashed his mouth against hers, as if trying to flatten and destroy her mouth. She bit him, bloodying his mouth and he recoiled. Hux quaked violently as lust and adrenaline pumped through his body like fire. She _was_ a witch.

“You’re vile,” she hissed. At the sound of her voice Kylo Ren shot up from collecting shards of crystal scattered throughout the room. 

Hux knew what was coming.

He found himself being dragged across the floor to Ren.

“I said get all our forces down to that resistance base. That’s a _command_ , general.” The timbre in Ren’s voice brought Hux out of whatever spell _she_ had him under and back to himself.

“Very good sir,” Hux nodded and exited the room. Still shaking slightly, Hux raised a hand to his bleeding lips. She may as well be a Dathomir sorceress. 

He wavered outside for a minute and risked a backwards glance into the throne room. The two force users regarded each other warily and Hux held back a laugh. Ren wouldn’t know the _first thing_ to do with a woman even if she were bound and presented to him on a silver platter.

_That’s what happens when you’re not trained properly from birth._

Hux’s father had at least done a proper job of showing him how to treat a woman. 

Armitage smoothed his coat and continued walking down a corridor. It wouldn’t be long, not at all. Soon the galaxy would answer to Supreme Leader Hux. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know who the Dathomir witches are, I encourage you to watch Clone Wars and find out =)


End file.
